The Avatar's Guard
by FangGamer
Summary: Kinta, a fire-bender, was hired by Monk Gyatso to guard the new Avatar since he knew Aang didn't like being avatar. When he was running away Kinta went with. This is the story of her adventures with Team Avatar.


"Wow…." I whisper jumping off the unconscious flying bison  
I hear Aang talking to two people, one male and one female. Looking around I notice I was in a huge glacier. 'What happened…?" I try to think about it and soon enough it came back to me.

_"Aang, where do you think you are going?" I ask grabbing his arm and turning him around  
"Away!" He yells struggling out of my grip  
"Then I'm coming with, I was hired to protect the avatar and I'll stick to it" I retort crossing my arms  
"Whatever" Aang says in a huff  
We make it to Appa and take off. A huge storm hit and I passed out._

'How are we still alive….?" I think while climbing over one of the sides to where I hear the voices coming from. Once reaching the top I look down to see Aang and two others. Obvious members of a water tribe since they wore blue and the thick coats. Right before I can do anything a moaning sound is heard from behind me. At that moment Aang yells Appa and scrambles up the side and bumps into me.  
"Kinta!" He yells happily once I get up then hugs me  
"You can let go Aang" I say after a few seconds.  
The two Water tribe members walk over after he let's go then tries to get Appa to fully wake up. Getting a better look at them I notice they are related.  
"You're okay!" Aang yells happily  
"What is that thing and who is she?" The guy says pointing at me angrily  
"This is Appa, my flying bison! And her, she's my guard Kinta" He says as I give a small wave to the two, which the girl returns while the boy grunts  
"Right, and this is Katara my flying sister" He remarks sarcastically  
At that moment Appa sneezes and it goes flying on the guy which causes me to burst out laughing. He starts rubbing himself on the ground to try and get rid of the bison snot. Aang makes a remark about it being easy to wash out which doesn't help him to calm down.  
"So do you guys live around here?" Aang asks.  
"Don't answer that, he could be a spy for the Fire Navy!" They guy says pointing his spear at Aang  
When he mention Fire Navy I tensed but didn't show it.  
"Ignore him, he's my brother Sokka, I'm Katara. And you are?" Katara asks  
Aang was about to introduce himself when he let out a sneeze himself sending him flying in the air, but he soon comes down and introduces himself. I stop paying attention to them until I notice Aang get on Appa so I follow suit with the others getting on after.  
Hoping to fly back to the Southern Water Tribe he yells 'Yip, yip' but Appa soon falls into the sea. We decide that having Appa swim would be better. On the way I kept catching Sokka glaring at me.  
"What?" I snap at him for the final time  
"I just don't believe you're a girl" He says matter-of-factly  
My eye twitches with him continuing "All I'm saying is I can't believe that a girl can fight"  
"When we get back to your village we duel, I'm sure you will oblige, unless you're scared" I say unsheathing my sword which I found in one of Appa's pouches earlier  
After a while I doze off, a little after Aang did. I woke up in a small igloo like structure. Stretching I look around; my stuff was left next to me. That's when I noticed I was in a water tribe outfit. I was about to freak out when Katara walked in.  
"Good your awake, the village wants to meet you and Aang" She says offering me her hand  
"Mind telling me how I got here, and why I'm wearing water tribe clothes?" I ask her talking her hand  
"Sokka carried you in and Gran-Gran wanted to check if you were injured, don't worry Sokka wasn't there" She says as we laugh  
"Thanks, I'm just going to change back into my clothes" I say as she nods and leaves  
"Here, you can have these back" I say handing Katara the clothes  
"Keep them, you'll need more clothes anyway" She says  
"Thank you" I say placing them back inside  
We walk off to the igloo Aang is in and I wait outside while Katara gets Aang. Katara then introduces us to the whole village, who was actually only a few people who seemed frightened of us. I started to drift off again until Sokka walks up to me, that's when I remember the dueling deal.  
"You can get severely injured, are you sure you want to still fight me" He warns getting into a fighting stance while pulling out his spear  
"I should be saying that to you" I say taking out the sword  
A few of the kids gather around at a safe distance and start cheering him on.  
He charges at me with the spear which I easily dodge. Facing me he tries to jab me a few times which I all block. He still tries ways to fight me but each ends up in failure, the kids start to cheer for me which is when Sokka's smile faltered. He charges at me again and I don't dodge, I fall and put on a little act. It works, faking like I got hurt to make it seem like Sokka won the match.  
By the time it was over it was already dark out. Since I wasn't tired I went up to one of the surrounding walls and sit down. After a few minutes I hear someone behind me, then notice Sokka standing next to me.  
"You let me win" He says  
"I couldn't let the kids hero lose to a girl, especially since I wasn't even trying," I say with a smirk  
"Nonetheless, you did well. Work on your stance and technique. You will become a great warrior" I say standing up and patting his head, even though being equal height.  
Before he could respond I was gone

The next morning I woke up to prodding fingers in my back "Alright, I'm up, I'm up" I say swatting them away then rolling over to see the faces of the kids and Sokka standing behind them  
"You're going to teach us fighting techniques" One of the boys say happily  
I glare at Sokka "Really? Without my consent….fine, but I'm not going to be Ms. Nice" I say pointing a finger at him while pushing them all out.  
After getting dressed, I walk out to where Sokka has his small little army. Needless to say Sokka got a few techniques down, then to test him. He got his butt handed to him that time. By that time we see a flare go off in the distance.  
"Fire benders!" He said angrily then turned to me  
"You and Aang are spies, and he's out there with Katara!"  
"What? Ca-" Before I could say anything more he stormed off angrily.  
After a few minutes Aang and Katara come back, they got trapped in an old fire nation ship and then set off a flare by accident. Sokka then claimed Aang and I are fire nation spies and we got banned. Katara was about to come with us but Sokka didn't let her. Aang and I left with Appa and walked for a bit then stopped.  
"So it's been 100 years since we were frozen" He says  
"Huh….." I say with a yawn.  
After a bit more Aang and I notice black smoke in the distance, heading straight for the village. The snow falling starts to turn black.  
"I'm going, Appa stay here. Kinta go on foot" Aang says which Appa responds with a lazy groan  
"Right, make sure I handle the fire benders, protect the villagers" I say as we both takeoff

I make it to the village only a few seconds before Aang did. Aang ran into a teen with a scar across half of his face, Aang made it here by penguin sledding. Running the short distance I helped Aang up.  
"Hi Sokka, Hi Katara!" He says  
"Hi….Aang and Kinta…."Sokka says begrudgingly  
The teen from before gets up and gets into a fighting stance which Aang and I both return but myself without my sword. Aang sends a huge wave over him while it starts to melt from his heat, and obvious sign of a fire bender.  
"Looking for me" Aang says proudly causing the teen to look shocked  
"You're the air bender," He asks "You're the avatar!" It went quiet  
"Aang?" Katara asks quietly  
"No way…." Was Sokka's response  
"I spent years training and meditating for this encounter and you are just a child!" The teen yells angrily  
"Well you're just a teenager" Aang says.  
That's when he starts sending fire towards Aang as I jump out in front of him. I send the fire into the air.

The villagers are still frightened yet looked surprised.  
"Kinta's a fire bender?" Sokka asks more to himself then anyone  
"If I go with you will you promise to leave everyone alone, me only not her" Aang says seeing the villagers scared faces.  
The teen motions for the guards to take Aang and he goes willingly. We all stare as he is forced up the ramp and into the ship.  
I walk off quickly to go find Appa and get Aang back, before I could make it out of the village I was stopped by Sokka and Katara.  
"You're a fire bender?" Sokka asks as I shake my head  
"So you work for them?" He asks pointing in the direction of the ship  
"She's been frozen for one hundred years Sokka, plus she helped us" Katara says placing a hand on Sokka's shoulder  
"I'm going to get Appa" I say and run off before they could continue  
Once I get to Appa I head back to the village knowing Katara would want to help him. When I make it back I see Katara and Sokka.  
"We won't be able to catch a fire nation ship with this" Katara says motioning to the small boat they have  
Appa lets out a roar and they look towards us.  
"Get your stuff we are going to save your boyfriend!" Sokka says to Katara  
"He's not my boyfr- "Whatever" Sokka interrupts her  
"Would you two shut up and get on so we can save the Avatar already?" I yell at them while picking up the stuff that's in the boat.  
After a bit they still couldn't find out how Appa flies since Katara took the reins.  
"Come one Appa, we want to save Aang don't listen to Sokka" Katara pleads with him while I laugh to myself  
"Kinta, can you please help" Katara asks me while I get up and walk over to her  
"Appa. Yip, yip" I say as he lets out a roar while Sokka starts flipping out when Appa ascends into the air  
"He's flying! He's really flying," Katara and I look at him strangely "Katara he's- flying…." He finishes calmly after catching us staring at him.  
After finally catching up the ship we get there in time to see Aang fall over board. Katara and I freak out but just at that moment a huge tidal wave covered the ship and Aang appeared on it. Appa lands on the ship while more fire nation soldiers on the deck. Katara runs over to Aang and freezes a few soldiers. I send a few off the ship with fire bending and Sokka managed to take out one. After making sure there are no more soldiers I run back over just in time to see Katara accidentally freeze Sokka to the ship.  
"Hurry up!" Katara yells at him while I jump onto Appa.  
Sokka was still chipping away so I decide to melt the ice. He runs up to Appa as he started to take off. I give him my hand and pull him up the side.  
"That was amazing water bending!" Katara yells at Aang who shrugs in response.  
"We can go to the Northern Water Tribe so we can learn water bending" Katara says  
"Yeah, then we need an earth bender. Kinta you'll teach me fire bending right?" Aang asks me as I was looking through my pouch.  
"Yeah, sure, can we get food I'm starving?" I ask  
"I agree!" Sokka says while Katara groans and Aang laughs.


End file.
